


the best thing i ever did

by likeuwuahh



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:39:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeuwuahh/pseuds/likeuwuahh
Summary: when nayeon's parents call her to bring a date to their annual Christmas week of celebrations, nayeon is left in a bind because they only inform her two days before she has to leave. on such notice, jihyo suggests for her to bring one of their friends to the trip.jihyo is dating jeongyeon, momo is dating mina and dahyun is dating tzuyuthat leaves nayeon with chaeyoung and sanasana volunteers to be her date (chaeyoung is supposedly busy too) and things get a little crazy as nayeon brings her to meet her family for the first time.





	the best thing i ever did

**Author's Note:**

> for @jeongpapi, happy belated birthday!!  
> -also basically not edited

There are a lot of things Nayeon considers when she receives a call from her parents about seeing them for Christmas. She loves the environment. She loves the atmosphere. She loves the festivities. And of course, she loves her family. But her parents, like many others, like to be overbearing.

_Bring someone with you, for once. You’ve come to the gatherings alone way too often. Just this time, can you do it for us? Everyone has been asking about you and when you’ll settle down. It’s about time, no? Do you want me to set you up with someone? There’s the daughter of a friend of mine who you might like._

_We really just want the best for you, sweetheart._

Being at the age of twenty-three, they keep reminding Nayeon of her current loveless life and she’s really sick of hearing it. She thinks that she’s been patient for a while now, listening to them lecturing her about finding someone to settle down with. However, Nayeon finds that task easier said, then done.

In her group of friends, the remaining single ladies are few. Of course, she’s envious about the relationships but when she sees how content they are, Nayeon gushes over their adorableness. It makes her happy that her friends are enjoying their lives, even though Nayeon’s is a mess.

Jihyo is with Jeongyeon, and the two of them have been together for a year.

Momo is with Mina, both recently deciding to finally confess to each other.

Tzuyu is with Dahyun, her childhood classmate.

And the only ones currently single are Chaeyoung, Sana and herself. They like to call themselves The Single Ladies, but Chaeyoung hates it. She prefers to be out of the trio, but her lack of fortune keeps her alongside them.

The one thing Nayeon knows, is that she will definitely not be able to find a stranger to meet her family. The Christmas trip will be a least a week long and she has to leave in a few days. Finding someone in that time and then immediately taking them to her family gathering for the celebration? Completely impossible.

So, as soon as she receives the call from her parents, the first person she calls is her best friend, Jihyo. Jihyo, who always knows how to help Nayeon, even in the hardest times of her life. It really makes her wonder–was Jihyo a god in her previous life?

“Okay… you’re telling me, your parents want to see you with a date for Christmas. They don’t usually ask for that though? That’s so confusing. I think the best thing you can do, is maybe pretend to date one of us.” Jihyo attempts to understand Nayeon’s problem.

“Exactly! It’s so sudden, it’s making me feel suspicious. And our group? Most of them are dating now.” Nayeon grumbles.

“Right. But where else are we even going to get you a date from when it’s so last minute? I love you, but your parents will know that we’re not actually together as soon as we meet.” Jihyo suggests, making Nayeon groan. “How about we settle for an emergency group meeting. Shared ideas would make this easier, probably.”

“That’s better than any idea I have.” Nayeon sighs in defeat, hanging up the phone.

_Crackheads_

**Nayeon [4:46pm]:** Alright, emergency meeting @ local café. Move it people

 **Momo [4:47pm]:** How big of an emergency is this? Asking for a friend

 **Jihyo [4:47pm]:** Just, everyone, get there by 5pm

 **Dahyun [4:48pm]:** That’s literally in 13 minutes.

 **Jihyo [4:48pm]:** Did I stutter when I asked?

 **Tzuyu [4:49pm]:** Well, we can’t really hear you.

 **Nayeon [4:50pm]:** Just arrive at the café. Need your presence before I make a decision I’ll regret for the rest of my life.

When Nayeon walks into the café they’re a regular at, the waitress kindly guides her to their common table and hands her eight extra menus for the rest of the group that still had yet to come. She feels too distracted, too worried; it makes her unsettled. She browses through the menu but her mind wanders off as she considers who she could possibly take as a date.

Jihyo is out of the question since her parents had already met her when they visited Nayeon the previous year. And, Nayeon also informed them of her dating status, which puts Jeongyeon out of the possibility as well.

From the other seven, Nayeon knows Tzuyu will be too awkward with her to act like she’s in a relationship with her. Dahyun is a safe choice, though, in all honesty, Nayeon feels like her parents won’t even believe her when they see her.

Mina and Momo are just starting their dating lives. Nayeon thinks it’s way too soon, and doesn’t want to take one of them away for a week.

That leaves Nayeon with Chaeyoung and Sana. She frowns as she weighs in between the two. Nayeon knows that taking any of them as a date will potentially change the dynamics within the group, and the relationship of who she will choose.

It will be one week, away from everything else, a secluded camping location that’s just perfect for the winter season. For the first time since she’s been going to these end of year reunions, Nayeon feels nervous and doesn’t want to go. The whole having to come with a date thing frustrates her more than anything else. She considers her parents’ wishes with an unbiased mind, but to her, it still seems overbearing and unnecessary.

Nayeon is greeted with hugs and kisses as her friends pour in through the front door, seating themselves by her side as they look at her with worry. Two are still missing – coincidentally, it’s the only ones who she could date in this circumstance. It’s okay, they can wait a little bit longer for their arrival.

“Why don’t we order while Chaeyoung and Sana arrive?” Nayeon announces, receiving approving nods from the rest of the girls.

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Jihyo observe her and Nayeon knows that she can tell that she’s very nervous at the moment. A hand slides into hers, and it’s Jeongyeon, squeezing lightly to calm her down.

Just as she gives in her order, Nayeon notices the two girls who finally make their presence noticeable. Chaeyoung hugs Nayeon, but Sana lands a big kiss on Nayeon’s cheek, before she envelops her in a bear hug which she never hesitates to return.

“Are you okay Nayeonnie? ” Sana’s voice oozes with worry and concern and Nayeon simply nods, appreciating the gesture.

“I–I’ll tell you as soon as we order, okay?” Nayeon stutters as she feels Sana’s thumb brush against her palm.

Jihyo gives her a teasing grin, and Nayeon just wants to shove her head into her food. It didn’t even mean anything.

“So…” Dahyun courageously starts, seven pairs of eyes glancing towards Nayeon at once.

Nayeon clears her throat and rubs the back of her neck as she thinks of how to start, or where to start.

“She needs a date to her Christmas retreat with her family, so who wants to go as Nayeon’s girlfriend?” Jihyo cuts in, unable to wait for Nayeon to start talking.

“Wait–”

“I’ll do it.”

The girls all turn towards the person who immediately said yes. Nayeon is taken off guard, jaw slackening with the quick acceptance. She turns to Jihyo, who hides her smile as she drinks her glass of ice tea. That sneaky best friend of hers.

“Wait, think about it first Sana.” Nayeon stalls, turning to face the girl who said yes.

“Were you expecting someone else instead then?” Sana teases and Nayeon flushes at the implication.

“I can go with you as well.” Chaeyoung butts in.

“No, you can’t. Your art internship coincides with the dates Nayeon will be gone.” Jeongyeon points out, making her pout.

“Sana, won’t you be going home for Christmas?” Nayeon asks hesitantly. She knows her parents can be busy sometimes. But, it is Christmas and Sana’s birthday is literally only a few days after.

“I decided to stay back this year.” Sana smiles, yet Nayeon knows it’s forced.

“Sorry Nayeon, do you think we can have a word with Sana first?” Momo pulls Sana away, Mina tagging along.

Nayeon frowns at the sudden departure, but shrugs it off as their bond. The three Japanese girls have always been closer. Just like she was with Jeongyeon and Jihyo, and Dahyun and Tzuyu with Chaeyoung. She assumes they left to talk in the bathroom because she loses sight of the three of them in the café. Their food quickly follows after as well and Nayeon’s concern for Sana disappears.

\---

Sana sighs as she’s pulled into the bathroom with Momo and Mina, already aware of the scolding she’ll be receiving. Momo always scolded her for making rash choices and now that it was one that will include Nayeon, she knows she will not be hearing the end of it anytime soon.

“Sana, how can you just say yes without considering anything?” Momo immediately jumps right into her scolding. “This isn’t a simple day thing. You’re going to be there for a trip. A whole week. It’s not like these three hour meet ups we have.”

“I don’t want to be lonely this Christmas, Momo. Nayeon has no one else to go with her. Who will?” Sana explains herself.

“You can stay with Mina and I for Christmas. We can find someone else for Nayeon.” Momo shakes her head.

Mina sighs and places her hand on Momo’s shoulder, hoping to calm the eldest of the three.

“You know very well, we won’t be able to find a date for Nayeon this late. You know that, because Nayeon wouldn’t turn to us unless it was urgent.” Mina justifies Nayeon’s actions. Yes, Nayeon never likes to include her friends in her problems unless it’s really necessary. Momo knew this too.

“I just don’t want you to be hurt. You’re going to be with her, probably alone. How are you going to be able to keep your feelings at bay? I told you that you should’ve confessed.” Momo sighs as Sana pulls her into a hug.

“I understand your concern. I always have. And you know I can’t confess.” Sana chuckles. “I’ve always been bad at that. And about keeping my feelings at bay – I think this is probably the best chance I have to showcase my feelings without giving myself away. Maybe it’ll finally let me move on.”

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Mina worries over Sana’s wellbeing. It’s very much unhealthy pining over someone so close to you and keeping the feelings inside.

“Yes, baby.” Sana coos over Mina, pinching her cheeks.

Momo pulls away from the embrace to glare at her best friend and Sana grins cheekily. It was clear that Momo only ever pretends to be jealous when Sana gives Mina affection.

“What? Do you feel like you’re missing out?” Sana teases, reaching over to pinch Momo’s cheeks too.

Mina only laughs at the duo’s antics, wondering how she was youngest between them two when they were clearly more immature than her.

But then she considers Sana’s situation.

She takes a minute, and she admires Sana and her strong heart. It must take a lot of effort to look at someone you love and pretend you don’t have feelings for them. Her heart hurts for Sana’s, in fact. Mina fails to understand why Sana wants to go through such pain but perhaps she is the one who isn’t mature enough to understand Sana’s actions.

She turns and looks towards Momo, seeing her smile and finding the sight one of the most beautiful things she’s ever laid her eyes upon. To think, she almost let go of her feelings for her–Mina shakes her head at the thought.

“Come on, you two kids. They’re probably waiting for us back inside.” Mina clucks her tongue at the duo, still engaged in their pinching fight.

They never learn from their experiences. But as soon as Mina ever asks for anything, they listen immediately. Likewise, they both turn around, dropping their hands and following their precious baby. Mina rolls her eyes but smiles, sliding her hand through Momo’s.

When Sana returns, there is an empty spot beside Nayeon, and she can see that the whole group is eager for her to sit there. Momo spares her a glance of concern but Sana shakes her head, sitting beside Nayeon with a big grin. She’s able to tell that Nayeon is awfully shy about this whole arrangement, embarrassed even – but Sana never wants her to feel that way, especially around her.

“So! Are we eating or going to spend the rest of the time staring at each other?” Sana lightens the mood, the rest of the group erupting in conversation.

She thinks she hears a thank you from Nayeon, but it was only a whisper, disappearing with the conversations amongst their friends.

As the conversations slowly simmer down, they slowly realise the time, heading home one by one (more lie, pairs). Soon enough, Nayeon and Sana were only ones remaining inside the café.

“Are you a hundred percent sure you want to come with me. My family can be crazy – they will be all over you when we go there. Even though we’re not meeting the extended side until the last day.” Nayeon warns, wanting to make sure Sana was certain.

“I’m a hundred and ten percent sure. I want to do this.” Sana nods eagerly, chuckling as Nayeon lets out a big sigh of relief.

“Thank you, seriously Sana. I’m extremely grateful you said yes to it. Also, I’m sorry to throw you in this mess. I’m indebted to you.” Nayeon bows exaggeratingly.

“It beats staying at home, honestly.” Sana smiles bitterly.

“Again? They’re busy?” Nayeon frowns as she sees Sana’s defeated figure.

Sana just nods and Nayeon’s heart breaks a little.

Sana smiles all the time. Sana never lets anything bring her down. Sana always encourages others. Sana makes others laugh.

But who is the one who looks after Sana? Who makes sure _she_ isn’t sad? Nayeon hates that she rarely gets to see this side of Sana–the one she keeps away from everyone because she doesn’t want to worry them.

“Well, this year, you’re going to have a senseless ride with my family. We’ll celebrate your birthday too, in the craziest way possible.” Nayeon attempts to cheer Sana up.

And success.

There’s the crack of a smile that Nayeon finds absolutely adorable.

“Thank you.” Sana speaks with utmost sincerity. She means it.

Nayeon responds with a cheeky smile of her own and they both erupt in laughter.

“Right. Now that you’ve confirmed that you _are_ coming with me, do you want to set boundaries? I know this isn’t your ideal relationship and if you don’t want me touching you or anything I’m fine with it.” Nayeon asks, voice laced with nervousness.

“I’m good with anything. I think I’d be more worried about you and any boundaries you want to set.” Sana laughs and Nayeon understands; Sana never shies away from showing affection to all of the girls.

“Honestly? It’s been so long since I was last in a relationship… I hope my parents don’t see through my failure to be a good girlfriend.” Nayeon groans in frustration.

Was it one year? Or two? Or more? Nayeon can’t even remember when she last had a partner, let alone went out on a date.

“I think we’ll have to fix that then. We can go on a few dates before we go? How many days do we have?” Sana suggests.

Nayeon admits, it’s a brilliant plan. If she walks in to the mess of her family with awkwardness between them, it will be clear as day that it was all pre-planned. Perhaps, it will be the perfect thing to get them to be seen as girlfriends.

“In two days. The week goes from the 22nd, all the way until the 30th. We’ll return for the new year. And, I think that’s a great idea, girlfriend.” Nayeon laughs as Sana scrunches up her nose upon hearing her call her girlfriend.

“Seriously? Girlfriend? I think there’s a lot of learning to be done.” Sana shakes her head in mock disappointment. “I expected better from you Im.”

Nayeon raises an eyebrow at her (fake) girlfriend, finding their bantering amusing already. “Please, don’t hesitate on setting me on the right path of being a great girlfriend.”

“So, if we leave in two days, do you want to start off by going out for dinner tonight? Just so we can test where you’re at with manners and everything.” Sana teases.

This time Nayeon rolls her eyes, but agrees, nodding to Sana’s suggestion. “Let me drop you home. I’ll pick you up in the evening. Is there anything you want to eat?”

Sana wiggles her eyebrows as she brings up her suggestion. “You?”

Nayeon almost chokes on the sip of water that she just took. Well damn, Sana was already showing off her skills. “Me?”

“Jeez, I expected a better reaction than that. I meant, Korean. Let’s eat Korean.” Sana clucks her tongue again in disappointment. “So much work to be done on you.”

Nayeon grins at Sana’s criticism, finding it more amusing rather than hurtful. It was probably because of the mischievous glint in Sana’s eyes.

“I’ll work on my skills, I promise.” Nayeon plays along, standing up to leave.

To make a point, she pays their bill _and_ opens the door of the café, and then rushes to open the car door–she even puts on her seatbelt for her.

Sana lets out a hum of approval at the improved effort. “Maybe you’re not so bad after all.”

“I’m afraid that if I pull out all the stops, you’ll fall for me for real.” Nayeon jokes.

Sana’s smile falters.

Because she didn’t need to pull out those stops.

Sana was already in love with Nayeon.

\---

Nayeon arrives at Sana’s place five minutes early. She doesn’t really know why she’s nervous. She knows Sana very well already. She’s not someone new to her. Yet, that intense feeling of being nervous is taking over her. She’s taking Sana out on a date and the anxiousness hits her like a truck.

It’s not an official date, but it’s almost like one.

It’s practice, but it doesn’t feel like it.

It feels a lot more like a first date.

The sweaty palms, the thoughts of stuttering and messing things up, the lack of patience, the shyness.

In short, Nayeon is currently a mess. But, she turns into a bigger mess when she sees Sana walk down the driveway, dressed up in a black shoulder-less dress that rests just below her knees. Her breath gets caught in her throat as she looks up, admiring the way Sana’s hair falls down her right shoulder like silk.

Nayeon almost forgets to open the car door for Sana, snapping out of her daze when she finally greets her. God, if (fake) dates made Nayeon feel like this, she didn’t know if she’ll be able to survive through an entire week of being around Sana.

“So, are we eating Korean?” Sana cheekily asks as she buckles her belt.

Yes, Nayeon didn’t do up her buckle this time. She was still reeling from Sana’s beauty. Can you really blame her?

“Of course, we are. What kind of date would I be if I didn’t consider what you like?” Nayeon chuckles as Sana blushes beside her. “Are you cold? Do I need to turn up the heater?”

“Nayeon, I’m fine. Actually, I’m just hungry at the moment. So, how about that dinner?” Sana shoots down Nayeon’s worries.

Nayeon mockingly salutes Sana, driving away from Sana’s home towards their dinner location. Like a natural, she slid her left hand into Sana’s, intertwining their hands together.

Sana’s blush deepens as a result of her smoothness and suddenly she feels warm despite the coldness of the harsh winter. She fans her face with her free hand discreetly, wishing that Nayeon couldn’t see what she was doing.

“Is this okay?” Nayeon asks as she drives, indicating to their intertwined hands.

Despite the blatant blush on her cheeks and her failure to speak, Sana nods, and she feels Nayeon tighten her grip on their hands.

Sana’s smile never leaves her lips for the rest of the night.

\---

Sana is left astounded by the end of the night. Nayeon is good at talking and keeping the conversation flowing. She even throws in a pick-up line or two through the night and it only makes her love Nayeon more.

Sana finds it cute that Nayeon gushes about her favourite things, like her favourite singer. She finds it cute that Nayeon emphasises on the things she doesn’t like either, like chicken feet.

She feels glad that Nayeon is able to be herself around Sana, even with the whole fake dating thing going on. The more she listens to her, the more she appreciates the little things she gets to hear–things she had little knowledge of previously.

Actually, she deeply regrets challenging Nayeon to become a better partner. Because each move Nayeon makes, only causes Sana’s heart to flutter even more. Even if it’s as simple as pulling out the chair for her, or opening the door for her.

It makes her think.

It makes her think about the lucky person who will end up dating Nayeon at the end.

It makes her think about the possibility of that person being _her._

It makes her think that Nayeon will really be the best partner anyone can ask for.

As Nayeon takes her home from their dinner, Sana doesn’t really want the night to end. It’s been nice, really nice. She knows she’ll see Nayeon again soon, but she just feels like a mess.

“Do you kiss on first dates?” Nayeon asks Sana, leading her up to her front door.

Sana almost laughs at Nayeon’s seriousness about making sure she had the best impression of her on their date.

“Kisses on first dates? Is there some sort of rule that I don’t know about?” Sana teases, basking in the sound of Nayeon’s laughter that echoes in her ears.

“I read about it somewhere.” Nayeon shrugs, attempting to act nonchalant about the current situation.

“Oh? You mean none of tonight was actually your idea?” Sana playfully questions.

“Are my actions being questioned now?” Nayeon crosses her arms with a smug grin.

“I’ll let tonight slide.” Sana pauses. “Only if you end this date right.”

“A test-kiss?” Nayeon tilts her head to the side, considering the move.

“If you’re comfortable enough to try now. I hope I’m not coming across as going too ahead of myself. I just think it would be good to try to test the waters.” Sana explains herself, but her rambling is cut off by Nayeon’s hand over a mouth.

“Does anyone ever tell you that you ramble a little too much when you’re nervous?” Nayeon grins. “You’re okay with me kissing you?”

“To solidify the fake dating.” Sana’s heart cracks a little as she convinces herself.

“To solidify the fake dating.” Nayeon nods.

Sana nods as well, giving Nayeon the go-ahead to kiss her.

She feels the warmth radiating off Nayeon’s hand when she brings it to rest on Sana’s waist. Her breath hitches as she’s pulled in closer, nose brushing against Nayeon’s. Sana receives one last questioning glance from Nayeon and she nods again, allowing Nayeon to close the remaining distance between them.

It’s a fleeting kiss. Too fast for Sana’s liking, but it’s enough to make her reel. It makes her lose her footing. She doesn’t expect the softness of Nayeon’s lips, but she likes the taste of cherries from her favourite lip balm.

“Okay?” Nayeon checks on Sana as she pulls back first.

“Okay.” Sana nods, lips tingling. She fights herself to not run her tongue over her lips when Nayeon’s gaze in on her, believing that it’ll be too much of a giveaway.

Nayeon is a little bit worried. She doesn’t want to overwhelm Sana with everything. She thinks they might be going too fast for her. She’s saying yes to all that Nayeon asks her and she considers that maybe Sana feels too forced to do so.

“You can tell me if you feel uncomfortable.” Nayeon chews on her lip, almost tearing the skin.

Sana knows Nayeon well enough to pick up on the fact that she’s worried about her, sincerely. She shakes her head at her lack of faith but doesn’t hesitate to shoot down her worries. “Didn’t I tell you that I’ll be okay? If you keep worrying about me like this, we’re definitely _not_ going to look like a couple.”

Nayeon nods because what Sana says is true. They have to show a more united front.

“I’ll work on it.” Nayeon shyly admits. “And, I should let you sleep. It’s late, and of course, uncouth of me to keep you out at this time. Rest well. I’ll message you in the morning?”

Sana offers Nayeon a grin, nodding as she moved to leave. She considers doing something and wonders if it’ll be too soon. But she acts on her feelings and turns Nayeon around by her shoulder, landing a kiss on her cheek before bolting inside her house.

In her rush to disappear, she fails to see Nayeon standing there, hand on her cheek, in shock.

\---

Nayeon recovers from the kiss with much difficulty. She’s still in shock until she arrives back home, the lingering feeling of Sana’s lips on her cheek still ever present on her cheek. She doesn’t say it out loud, but she likes it.

It is then that she decides to meet Sana at breakfast the next morning (as a surprise). She knows what Sana’s favourite food is and she knows where it is. She’ll have to wake up earlier to travel there, but she knows that Sana will like it. And, she knows that it’ll improve Sana’s opinion of her as a girlfriend. Double bonus.

The next morning, Nayeon is at her door with breakfast. Nayeon’s heart stutters a little bit when she sees Sana’s sleepy state. Her hair is a mess and she’s still in her pyjamas, but Nayeon finds the sight adorable. It takes her a few minutes to gain her bearings, before she panics seeing Nayeon in front of her. It makes Nayeon laugh. With much enthusiasm, she invites her in, telling her to wait until she changed and washed up.

Nayeon lets her take her time and uses it to browse through the photos in Sana’s living room. There’s plenty and Nayeon sees herself in a few of them only. She doesn’t know why, but it makes her feel a little bit hurt.

(She didn’t know that most of hers and Sana’s photos were in her bedroom instead of the living room)

When Sana arrives, she’s no longer in her squirrel onesie and Nayeon misses it almost immediately. She asks what brings Nayeon here so early, and the girl basically throws the brown bag into Sana’s hands. It’s her favourite croissants from the bakery an hour away from their place. Sana jumps in glee when she opens the bag and Nayeon thinks the trip was definitely worth it if she got to see Sana this excited.

“You look like a squirrel.” Nayeon blurts out as Sana’s cheeks are filled with a croissant.

Sana glares at her but Nayeon doesn’t change her statement.

“A cute squirrel?” Nayeon attempts again and erupts in laughter when Sana doesn’t stop her glaring.

Sana can’t stop herself from laughing too, especially when Nayeon snorts through her laughter.

“Thank you, for breakfast.” Sana leans against the frame of her door as Nayeon pulls on her jacket. Admittedly, Nayeon always looks good in leather and right now, the black leather jacket she was sliding on definitely was one of her favourite looks.

“I’ve got to show that I’m a good girlfriend, don’t I?” Nayeon teases, unconsciously placing a kiss on Sana’s cheek like it was the most natural thing to do.

Sana almost panics, but Nayeon’s already waving goodbye before she even has a chance to reply to the affection.

“Make sure that you’re ready tomorrow morning! Pack warm clothes too!” Nayeon shouts from her car and Sana is glad for the reminder.

She hasn’t even started her packing.

With hesitance, she dials Momo’s number, hoping to not catch her in the middle of something she never wanted to hear again.

“Hmm? Yes Satang?” Momo greets her casually over the phone.

“Uh, are you two busy? Can you come over?” Sana sounds almost desperate.

“Are you okay?” Momo asks with much worry.

“I just haven’t started packing and I’m in a little bit of a mess.” Sana answers honestly.

“Be there in ten.” Momo hangs up first.

The least Sana can do is pull out a suitcase, at least.

Momo and Mina greet her with hugs as they walk in, immediately scolding her for her lack of organisation. But, nonetheless, they help her sort out her outfits, making Sana parade in her bedroom before packing them in her bag. Sana couldn’t feel more grateful for their presence in her life.

“So, why are you in a mess?” Momo finally asks the question that’s been looming over their heads.

“… Nayeon and I might have kissed?” Sana mutters so quietly, the other two girls had to strain themselves to even hear her.

“WHAT?” Momo almost drops Sana’s toiletries that she was holding in her hands.

“Please, elaborate.” Mina laughs at her girlfriend’s state, safely packing Sana’s things away.

Sana tells them everything from scratch.

\---

Nayeon feels the nervousness rising again when she walks out of her house in the cold morning the next day. She wishes for some motivation, but already received her pep talk from Jihyo the night before. She sincerely hopes she could successfully get through the holidays without an issue with her parents or her family.

She prays that Sana and herself could pull it all off. Nayeon has faith in Sana, but in herself? Not so much. At the rate she’s going at, her own behaviour will give away the lies of their dating situation.

Sana is already waiting for her when she reaches her house, a mickey mouse bag beside her. Nayeon almost laughs because that’s so much like Sana.

She doesn’t know how Sana figures it out, but her warm hand slides into Nayeon’s and an encouraging smile graces her lips. “You’ll be fine. This will go well.”

Nayeon keeps her insecurities away from the light because Sana believes in them and that is enough, for now.

Sana doesn’t let go of her hand throughout the entire car ride.

And the airplane ride.

Nayeon falls asleep and her head is tucked against Sana’s neck. The air hostess offers them a blanket and Sana carefully drapes it over Nayeon. She smiles at the sight of Nayeon, and their intertwined hands, immersing herself into the movie playing on the screen in front of her.

It’s only when they land, where they let go of each other’s hands, and regret it almost immediately. The weather is way too cold, and the warmth from holding hands is gone too. The grey knitted scarf around Nayeon’s neck is enough to keep the wind away from her face, but Sana’s red cheeks make her feel guilty.

She wraps it around the two of them as they wait for a taxi. For a second, Nayeon thinks Sana’s cheeks grow redder, but ignores it, placing a hot pack in Sana’s hands instead. Sana opens her mouth to complain, but Nayeon shakes her head and Sana accepts it without an argument, only if Nayeon holds her hand too.

Thankfully, the taxi arrives minutes later and the heater is blasted on maximum, enough to keep them warm.

Though, their hands still remained intertwined.

Sana feels nervous now and Nayeon senses it. She squeezes her hand in encouragement; she’s there too, with her.

Her parents don’t even acknowledge her when they arrive at their cottage. Nayeon regrets informing them about bringing Sana along beforehand.

“Ah, you must be Sana! It’s lovely to finally meet you! You must be so cold, come inside and I’ll make you a cup of hot chocolate. It’s our secret recipe.” Nayeon’s mother whisks Sana away before she can even say a word.

Nayeon’s father is on Sana’s other side and dives into the conversation too. She’ll have to pull Sana out of their parents grasp soon.

She takes their luggage in on her own, leaving it by the door because they were going to be going to a separate lake house after they had lunch. When Nayeon walks back into the kitchen after leaving, Sana is still talking to her mother, hot chocolate in her hand. But, they’re huddled together and Nayeon has no idea what they’re looking out.

It turns out, it was Nayeon’s baby pictures.

The playful glint in Sana’s eyes tells Nayeon that she’s captured a few of them on her phone and Nayeon lets out a groan in embarrassment. Sana naturally loops her hands through Nayeon’s, sneakily landing a kiss on her lips and she doesn’t even flinch.

“You were a cute baby.” Sana comments, cherishing the look of shock on Nayeon’s face.

“Were? Excuse me, I’m still cute.” Nayeon guffaws, unable to accept such an insult.

“Oh? Where? I don’t see it.” Sana continues to tease Nayeon, who crosses her arms, pretending to be mad.

“…”

“Are you sulking?” Sana gasps, finally giving in. “Alright, fine, you big baby. You’re still cute, and always will be.”

Nayeon finally grins and Sana wishes she could take a picture of it and frame it–keep it as a memory forever.

“Nayeon, come help me with something, can you please?” Nayeon father asks. Nayeon apologises to Sana, proclaiming that she’ll be back to rescue her and places a kiss on her cheek before leaving.

Nayeon’s mother looks at the entire moment with a grateful smile on her face. And, when Nayeon is out of earshot, she relays her gratitude.

“Thank you, Sana darling.” Nayeon’s mother holds Sana’s hands. “For the longest time, I thought that she wouldn’t want to settle down. She’s never actually brought someone home for Christmas. I was very surprised when she said she’ll be bringing you. But I can see why. You’re a beautiful girl with a beautiful heart. I’m glad you found her. I’m glad you are as lovely as you are.”

Sana feels overwhelmed with her words and is reduced to tears. She never hears such words from her own parents. Nayeon’s mother is quick to hug Sana tightly, cooing after her and chasing her tears away.

After lunch, Nayeon and Sana head out to their own lake house which is a few kilometres away from their parents’. Nayeon’s parents watch their daughter in amusement as she makes sure Sana is okay and warm. It melts their heart that she has someone lovely in her life. They feel extremely proud.

“Sana is absolutely lovely. Nayeon is lucky to have found her.”

\---

Nayeon looks through their lake house cupboards and their emptiness disappoints her.

“Hey Sana, do you want to come shopping with me for some groceries? You can rest up if you’re tired.” Nayeon calls out.

“I don’t want to stay here alone. I’ll come with.” Sana announces, rushing to Nayeon immediately.

Nayeon squints at her in suspicion but doesn’t mention it when Sana grins at her widely.

“What are we shopping for?” Sana asks as soon as they enter the shop.

“Anything to eat, really. Don’t you cook often?” Nayeon throws a set of ramen into their trolley.

Sana rolls her eyes at the unhealthy food, browsing around for vegetables and fruits. The pile of chips and confectionary is growing fast. Did she even look at what she put inside her trolley?

“Oh, gummy bears.”

“Hmm… Pringles.”

“I like this ice-cream.”

“Ooh, flavoured popcorn.”

“No more unhealthy food!” Sana scolds Nayeon, who only pouts at her instead. “Are you here for a week, or a month?”

“But these all taste good!” Nayeon whines, cuddling her stash of junk food.

“Choose one of those.” Sana crosses her arms.

“Do I have to? Can’t I get them all?” Nayeon pleads.

“You can cook on your own and have rotten teeth–”

“Okay, fine.” Nayeon grumbles but listens to Sana, who smiles in victory. Sana cooks amazing, mouth-watering, scrumptious and delicious food. She wasn’t exaggerating at all. And if Nayeon had to choose between her unhealthy food and Sana’s cooking, she’d choose her cooking a thousand times over.

Sana really never expects shopping to be _this_ exhausting. As soon as she enters their lake house, she basically collapses on the bed, out like a light within minutes. Nayeon laughs at the sight, but tucks her in the bed, taking the time out to set the groceries.

Because they left for shopping so quickly earlier, Nayeon realises she forgot something. Nayeon always stays at this one lake house and it only has one bed. The one bed that Sana is currently sleeping in. If she were to slide in next to Sana, she fears she’ll either wake her up, or scare her instead.

Maybe, if she takes the edge of the bed, neither of the two will happen. So, Nayeon carefully creeps into the room, pulling back the blankets on the bed and slips in, letting out a sigh of relief when she successfully lies down without waking Sana up.

\---

Sana wakes up feeling extremely warm. So much warmth, like she’s cocooned in it. She mumbles in her sleepy daze.

There’s a hand across her waist and Sana almost screams.

She opens her eyes and realises that she’s tucked against Nayeon, head against her chest. Sana can hear her steady heart beat where her head lay. The grip around Sana’s waist suddenly tightens and Nayeon moves to the side, chin resting on Sana’s head.

Sana curses her luck. Her heart is ready to pop out of her chest and she’s stuck in this position because Nayeon decided to join her in this bed. She attempts to pull herself out of Nayeon’s embrace, but it fails and she gets pulled back. Sana wants to cry in frustration. It’s unhealthy for her heart to be so close to Nayeon, to be surrounded by her like it’s her home.

She gives up trying to leave her arms.

Perhaps she falls back asleep because the next time she opens her eyes, Sana is alone in bed, cuddling a pillow where Nayeon was sleeping.

She hears the faint strumming of a guitar and Sana is led outside, hearing Nayeon sing along as an antique acoustic guitar rested in her hands. It takes Nayeon an entire song to recognise Sana’s presence, almost dropping the guitar in embarrassment.

“I had no idea I woke you up, I’m so sorry.” Nayeon stops her strumming.

Sana shakes her head and sits next to Nayeon. “Continue, you’re good at it. I had no idea you played guitar.”

Nayeon flushes, rubbing the back of her neck as she became shy all over again. She notices Sana’s shuddering, clucking her tongue in disappointment at the fact that she didn’t wear a jacket. She doesn’t hesitate to pull Sana closer and wraps her blanket around the two of them.

“You shouldn’t be leaving the lake house without a jacket.” Nayeon sighs and blows on Sana’s hands to warm them up.

Sana finds the action extremely endearing. She never expected that Nayeon will be _this_ sweet to her.

“You’re totally trying to get out of talking about playing guitar.” Sana points out and Nayeon whines, because she was trying to do so.

“It’s just a hobby I picked up in my free time. I enjoy it.” Nayeon turns to Sana, whose face is filled with adoration. Her eyes are sparkling and maybe that’s what makes Nayeon throw out her resolve. “Fine, what do you want to listen to?”

Sana gives Nayeon the biggest smile she can muster, because she appreciates Nayeon’s efforts. And when she starts her strumming, Sana’s gaze never leaves Nayeon.

Her parents spot them just then, wanting to drop by and call them over for dinner. But, Nayeon’s mother hesitates when she sees the two outside, instead resorting to sending Nayeon a message (and also scolding her for letting Sana be out for so long).

\---

Laughter fills the table during dinner as more stories of baby Nayeon get exposed. She doesn’t even argue anymore, just lets her parents tell Sana all about her childhood. Sana’s smile is present on her face throughout the entire time and Nayeon is glad that Sana is comfortable with her parents. She had some worries about how Sana will react to Nayeon’s parents’ affection–because they were _extremely_ affectionate–but Sana soaked it all in.

Nayeon believes it’s the lack of love from her own parents that makes Sana’s heart so big. She accepts all the love and affection that comes her way with open arms and Nayeon thinks it’s a beautiful thing. She notices the way Sana’s eyes shine when she receives a hug from her mother, or a pat on her head from her father.

She thinks it looks pretty domestic.

Nayeon feels a rush of happiness spread over her, all the way down to her toes. It’s a nice sight to see and maybe for a minute there, she wishes it were real.

When Sana turns to her with her tender gaze, she offers Nayeon a gentle smile and reaches for her hand, intertwining them together. Nayeon doesn’t hesitate to pull her closer, sidling up to her side. She sees her mother’s teasing smile, but prefers to ignore it.

“Did you restock your lake house?” Nayeon’s mother changes the focus of the conversation.

“I took Sana shopping with me earlier.” Nayeon grumbles.

“She doesn’t go shopping often?” Sana laughs when Nayeon sulks beside her.

“She despises shopping so much, I’m surprised she even went with you. If I don’t bring her snacks with me when I come back, she almost always tries to guilt me, but fails.” Her mother exposes, making Nayeon blush.

“So, how come you took me shopping?” Sana prods Nayeon’s sides with her elbows.

Nayeon grumbles in embarrassment, thanking her mother for the unneeded information. Look, she felt like trying out grocery shopping with her girlfriend. She didn’t think anything was wrong with that, was it?

She hears all about the cute supermarket dates and perhaps she wanted to experience it too.

(Yes, Nayeon might be a closet romantic)

“Do you want to watch a movie with us? Or head back to your lake house? Your sister will be arriving soon.” Nayeon’s father announces.

At first, Nayeon hesitates. She isn’t sure if she’s ready for her sister to meet Sana, but she looks towards her and she gives Nayeon a firm nod and she agrees to stay.

“Hi, I’m Yoona. You must be Sana?” Nayeon’s sister greets Sana as soon as she walks into the room. Instead of a handshake, Sana’s pulled into a hug.

Nayeon feels like stabbing her sister when she sees it, slowly. And she has the nerve to stick out her tongue at her when Sana giggles in her arms.

Nayeon’s mother cuts in then, ushering everyone to begin watching the movie. Warm cups of hot chocolate are already resting on the table, marshmallows floating at the top. They seat themselves in such a way, that Nayeon and Sana are given the loveseat. Nayeon thinks she doesn’t mind. She likes sitting beside Sana.

The movie starts and it’s a Christmas classic and their family tradition. They watch Home Alone every year and Sana laughs when she sees the title on the screen.

They were maybe halfway through the movie when Nayeon feels Sana shiver beside her. Without hesitating, she leaves the lounge room to grab a blanket, throwing it over the two of them. She slides in closer next to Sana, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Nayeon panics when Sana leans her head on her shoulder. The smell of the fruity shampoo that Sana uses wafts in, tickling her nose. Sana slips her hands around Nayeon’s waist and she desperately tries to calm her racing heart. It all feels too natural, too effortless–they both hold each other closer.

The movie ends as quickly as it starts and Nayeon really doesn’t want Sana to pull out of their warm embrace. She’s not ready to go outside in the bristling cold. The temperature drops down significantly at night and she regrets not leaving earlier.

“You two can take the downstairs room at the back. Can’t have you leaving in this cold weather, so just stay for the night. I’m sure Yoona’s clothes will fit you both.” Nayeon’s mother immediately shoots down Nayeon’s thoughts.

Nayeon rolls her eyes because she still has her own clothes here. She doesn’t want Sana wearing her sister’s clothes, so she offers her own.

(It leaves Nayeon to ask her sister for her clothes and she has the audacity to tease her for letting Sana wear her clothes when she never lets anyone near them)

Sana looks tiny in Nayeon’s oversized light pink hoodie and black sweatpants but Nayeon finds the sight extremely adorable. She manages to stop herself from gushing over Sana’s cuteness, instead, appreciating how good she looks in Nayeon’s clothes.

“Maybe you should wear my clothes more often.” Nayeon make Sana turn around like model.

“I look like a kid in my parents’ clothes.” Sana guffaws, flapping her long sleeves for effect.

Nayeon rolls her eyes and pushes the sleeve higher up her arm. She folds the bottom of the sweatpants too.

“You look adorable, be quiet.” Nayeon fails to see the blush spreading over Sana’s cheeks like a wild fire.

They don’t realise that three pairs of eyes are watching them either.

\---

It snows the next morning and it’s the first time that Sana has ever seen it. She’s like an excited child when she wakes up and she shakes Nayeon awake. Nayeon wants to scream at the person who wakes her up, but she sees Sana’s big grin as she points outside and the anger melts into a puddle and turns into adoration.

It’s the third time Nayeon gets to see Sana so happy, and she really can’t stop herself from smiling too. The effect of Sana’s contagious smile, she believes.

Sana almost bolts out the front door but Nayeon is quicker. She pulls Sana back by the hood of her jacket, stopping her in her tracks.

“You’re not going outside like that.” Nayeon makes a point of Sana’s clothes, that are way too thin for going out in the snow.

Nayeon gives her three jackets, a thick woollen scarf and a knitted beanie.

Sana feels like she can’t even move anymore and she widens her eyes when she sees a fourth jacket coming her way.

“I’m just going outside, please! It’s not a trip to the summit of a mountain!” Sana argues.

“This is my jacket.” Nayeon smirks when Sana blushes in embarrassment.

As soon as they step outside, Sana disappears from Nayeon’s side, running around in the snow. Nayeon doesn’t forget to take a picture.

“Did you take a picture of me?” Sana questions when Nayeon finally walks up to her.

“What if I did?” Nayeon teases, enjoying the whiny side of Sana.

“That’s not fair! Let me take a photo of you too then!” Sana sulks, reaching over for Nayeon’s phone.

They hear Nayeon’s family come outside as well but Sana and Nayeon are too busy playing around.

They lose their footing.

Nayeon falls on her back and Sana follows her, landing on her body. She can feel the cold seeping into her jacket but Sana is so close to her that the coldness is a fleeting thought in her mind.

She thinks Sana looks so beautiful above her, radiating with so much happiness. Nayeon gaze flits between Sana’s eyes and her lips. She sees Sana do the same. There’s a silent question of permission thrown in and Sana nods. Nayeon doesn’t hesitate to pull her down and kiss her, feeling the warmth build up around her. Sana’s arms are wrapped around Nayeon’s waist and she’s pulled impossibly closer.

This time around, Nayeon is the one that’s left craving more of the kiss when Sana pulls back. She wants to chase her lips, but she’s met with a ball of snow to her face. Sana’s giggles are the only thing Nayeon hears and she gets up to chase after her.

Sana stops in her tracks, only to turn around and take a picture of Nayeon. She might have taken advantage of Nayeon’s distracted state to grab her phone.

Nayeon manages to hit her with a huge snowball and Sana squeals as she feels the coldness of the ice despite wearing the three jackets. She has no time to recover when Nayeon throws another one and she runs away from her, trying to evade her attacks. When Sana thinks she’s far enough, she scoops up a few snowballs of her own.

Even though Sana started the snowball fight, she won’t let Nayeon win.

\---

Sana is the one to call for a truce, unable to beat Nayeon because her aim was terrible. Nayeon’s mother chases them inside once they’re done and pulls them into the dining room after they change.

Nayeon remembers she still hasn’t gotten Sana’s present for Christmas. She has one for her birthday, but she needs something to put under the tree tomorrow night. She’s unsure if she should give it to her Christmas morning, or leave it under the tree. She doesn’t really want to give it in front of her family.

“Hey Na, should I give Sana her present on Christmas morning or leave it under the tree?” Nayeon seeks her sister for advice.

“Hmm… I think our uncles and aunties and cousins will be here by then. Do you really want to give it to her when everyone else is there?” Yoona solves Nayeon’s issue immediately.

“Christmas morning it is then.” Nayeon agrees. “Also, can you keep Sana company? I’m just going to go to town to get her something.”

Yoona raises an eyebrow at her sister but nods and Nayeon heads to Sana immediately to tell her she’ll be out for a while.

Of course, Sana wants to come along but Nayeon really couldn’t have that, could she?

“We’ll look at more of her hidden baby photos–if she’s not here she won’t skin me alive.” Yoona butts in, saving Nayeon.

She mouths a thank you when Sana’s eyes light up in excitement, basically running out the door. Nayeon pauses, jogs back inside and plants a kiss on Sana’s lips before leaving. She knew she forgot something.

After two hours of deliberation, Nayeon manages to choose something for Sana. It’s a simple silver bracelet but she hopes Sana will like it.

\---

Nayeon kisses Sana almost once every hour. They’re either always holding hands or wrapped around each other. She unconsciously pulls Sana to her. She unconsciously hugs her. She unconsciously kisses her. It’s like a reflex now.

See Sana, kiss her.

See Sana, hug her.

Sana’s heart isn’t faring very well with all the affection. She’s overwhelmed with the constant attention yet she really likes it. She wishes it’ll never end. She doesn’t want the ball to drop just yet.

\---

It’s the day before Christmas and Sana and Nayeon are still sleeping in bed into the afternoon. Sana is trapped securely in Nayeon’s arms, a habit ever since the first night they slept at their parents’ place. Somehow, Nayeon wakes up first. She takes the sight in. Sana looks extremely peaceful in her arms. She looks like she’s _made_ to fit into her arms.

Nayeon feels her throat constrict.

No, no, no, no.

She throws out the thoughts she has in her mind. She shouldn’t even be considering it. Sana is not hers. Sana isn’t her girlfriend.

Nayeon pulls away from Sana, moving out of the bed and going outside. She needs to talk to someone. She needs to talk to Jihyo. She’s too panicked.

“Nay?” Jihyo’s sleepy voice greets her within a few rings. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know Jihyo. I–this is overwhelming.” Nayeon paces in the snow.

“Hey, breathe with me.” Jihyo demands, worried about her best friend. When she hears Nayeon’s breathing normalise, she lets out a sigh of relief. “Talk me through your feelings. What are you panicking about?”

“It’s Sana.” Nayeon simply states.

Jihyo smiles on the other end of the phone, smacking her girlfriend awake. “Sana?”

Jeongyeon almost cracks up laughing at Nayeon’s statement had it not been for Jihyo’s glares that silenced her.

“I don’t know what I’m feeling. It’s like… I don’t know if it’s me just too invested in the whole dating mess or if it’s real.” Nayeon clarifies honestly.

She just needs someone to say it out for her.

“Tell me more.” Jihyo encourages Nayeon, already knowing where this was heading.

“Increased heart beats, smiling because she’s smiling, thinking about how perfect she is, considering holding her in my arms forever.” Nayeon lists everything that Sana makes her feel.

“Nayeon.” Jihyo starts, trying to break it to her softly.

“You like her. You might even love her.” Jeongyeon cuts in and Jihyo almost murders her.

There’s silence over the phone and Jihyo and Jeongyeon worry that Nayeon might have died (not really). Jihyo blames Jeongyeon for not letting her be the one to say it. Nayeon didn’t need it smacked in her face.

“Nay?” Jihyo calls out for her best friend.

“I can’t.” Nayeon denies. “I’ve only known her for a week–”

“You’ve known her for years, Nayeon. You just took her as your girlfriend for the first time. The feelings have always been there, but dormant because you both dated other people. You tip toed around each other. You came and ranted to me when Sana dated someone new. You were the only one Sana stayed with when all of us left our gatherings first. You even panicked when she held your hand last time. She cares about you and you have the same effect on her. Look closely.” Jihyo reminds Nayeon of all of the things that involve Sana.

Nayeon still denies it. “This whole set up is fake. I’m just too caught up in it.”

Jihyo doesn’t want to push it further. She knows Nayeon is just too shocked to accept it right now. Eventually, she’ll consider it. Jeongyeon wants to scold her for being stubborn, but Jihyo shakes her head. Nayeon needed to confirm it on her own.

“Do you think you can continue with her as your girlfriend? Isn’t today the day your family is coming?” Jihyo asks.

“It’ll be fine.” Nayeon shrugs off Jihyo’s concern.

She hopes it will be.

\---

When Nayeon returns inside the lake house, Sana is humming in the kitchen, stirring a pot of goodness that fills the entire place with a pleasant smell. She admires the way Sana is in her own world. Nayeon doesn’t want to scare her, so she makes her presence known, clearing her throat.

Sana still jumps, but offers Nayeon a smile as she turns back to whatever she’s cooking.

“I thought I’d make lunch since I promised. It’s almost done.” Sana informs her and guides Nayeon to the table.

Nayeon wants to cry. The taste is amazing, as always. Sana waits for a reaction from Nayeon, nervously standing by the sink.

“It’s lovely. Aren’t you going to eat?” Nayeon indicates for her to take a seat.

“I ate while I was cooking, so it’s fine.” Sana lets out a sigh of relief when Nayeon is satisfied with her cooking.

Nayeon eats awkwardly with Sana’s eyes on her. She feels extra conscious. Sana senses the shift in Nayeon’s attitude and contemplates the cause. She hopes she didn’t do anything to ruin things between them on one of the most important days of the holiday.

“Is everything okay?” Sana hesitantly asks.

Nayeon nods, feeling terrible for worrying Sana because of her own feelings. Jihyo’s words were echoing in her ears and confusing her even more.

 _Look closely_.

She meets Sana’s worried gaze.

“I’m fine, I promise. Just feeling nervous about meeting everyone today.” Nayeon smiles, Sana mirroring it immediately.

“It’ll be fine! I’m sure of it.” Sana chuckles before moving to wash the dishes.

Nayeon gulps.

It’s the domestic imagination again. Sana greeting her when she came home, Sana cooking for her.

“I’ll go get ready and then we can head out?” Sana asks.

“Sounds good. I’ll wait for you outside.” Nayeon clears her throat, grabbing her overcoat and walking out.

Sana comes out fifteen minutes later, immediately sliding her hand through Nayeon’s. It stopped her movements and Sana turned to her with a worried glance, again.

They will be fine. Nayeon repeats it in her head.

Yoona is the one who opens the door when they reach her parents’ place. She offers Nayeon an apologetic smile but Nayeon shakes her head. She was ready for this. She pulls Sana inside and the room immediately grows quiet.

“Hello, I’m Sana, Nayeon’s girlfriend.” Sana greets everyone with a big smile.

To everyone in the room, Sana’s aura oozes confidence. But, Nayeon knows that Sana is actually extremely nervous, just like she is.

Nayeon’s aunties and uncles immediately swarm Sana, hugging her, welcoming her to the family. Nayeon is by her side the entire time, holding her hand tightly. She sees her cousins watch her in awe. Yes, Sana is _that_ pretty, Nayeon knew that already.

“Aren’t you going to introduce us to the pretty girl cuz’?” One of Nayeon’s annoying cousins speaks when she brings Sana to the living room.

“Nayoung. Nice to see you.” Nayeon forces a smile.

Nayoung ignores Nayeon and offers Sana her hand to shake. “I’m Nayoung.”

“Isn’t it Im Nayoung?” Sana frowns in confusion.

Nayeon bites back a smile. The look of insult on Nayoung’s face will be a good memory to keep. She hi-fives her girlfriend and kisses her head.

“You’re amazing.” Nayeon compliments. Sana blushes and hides her face against Nayeon’s neck.

They decide to eat dinner first and it’s a chaotic sight. Everyone is asking for something across the table and people are putting things in Sana’s plate that she doesn’t even like. Nayeon sits beside her, and laughs when she sees what gets placed in her plate. Without a second to waste, she pulls the beans out, and places them on her own plate and Sana can’t help the blush that creeps up her cheeks because Nayeon _still_ remembers that she hates beans. After that enlightening experience, Nayeon makes sure to give Sana the things she knows she likes and everyone in the family gushes over Nayeon’s actions.

The two meet the rest of the cousins eventually and Nayeon can finally breathe when they’re done with greeting everyone. She leaves to grab a drink for the two of them from the fridge, kissing Sana’s cheek before walking away.

She feels the anger bubble up inside her when she returns, seeing Nayoung trying to flirt with Sana. It was clear that Sana is uncomfortable with her advances too, backing away slowly. Nayeon storms towards her cousin and pulls Sana back to her. It worries her more than Sana grips onto her immediately and Nayeon almost lets her rage get the better of her.

“Please leave my girlfriend alone, Nayoung. She feels uncomfortable. Next time I see you trying to flirt with her, I won’t let it be.” Nayeon growls.

Nayoung huffs but leaves them and Nayeon takes the time to check in on Sana. She cups her cheeks, pulling her into a hug.

“Are you okay? Do you want to go back the lake house?” Nayeon questions.

Sana shakes her head and Nayeon doesn’t know what that was the answer for.

“Hey.” Nayeon breaks the embrace to look at Sana, seeing unshed tears. It hurts her, seeing Sana almost in tears.

She doesn’t think about anyone else in the room.

On instinct, Nayeon kisses Sana.

Nayeon kisses with her true feelings of love.

But Sana can’t see that.

Nayeon kisses to take away Sana’s negative feelings.

But Sana can’t see that.

To Sana, it’s just another (fake) kiss in front of a crowd of people.

\---

Sana feels like she can’t do it anymore.

Nayeon looks at Sana like she is her world but to think that it’s _fake_ –to think that it’s fake is what tears Sana’s hope into pieces.

When Nayeon holds Sana close to her, she can’t help the tears that form in her eyes.

After everything, Nayeon still manages to make her heart flutter, because damn, she’s worrying about her. She wants to take her back home if she’s not feeling well. Her eyes are filled with concern. Her light kisses are reassuring. She wishes that the look in Nayeon’s eyes when she pulled Sana away from Nayoung was true, that it was real.

But it’s breaking Sana. She can’t continue to be by Nayeon’s side when she doesn’t even return her feelings in the slightest. It was a mistake that she made and she’s paying for the consequence. Momo warned her before she made the choice.

Now between the two of them, Sana is the one in pain.

Like a toxic cycle.

There's just endless pain.

\---

Nayeon can sense that there’s something wrong when she walks Sana back to their lake house. She’s extremely quiet and hasn’t uttered a word since the incident with Nayoung.

“I’m sorry, about Nayoung.” Nayeon still feels terrible about it.

Sana hums and shakes her head. It’s not Nayeon’s place to apologise for her cousin’s actions.

“Sana?” Nayeon calls for her attention. “Is something wrong?”

She’s unsure if she should stop it, if she should protect her heart instead of letting their plan go on further. Sana sighs as she weighs the two options.

It’s when she looks up to see the concern on Nayeon’s face, that she decides.

“I can’t do this anymore.” Sana’s voice shakes as she speaks. “I can’t… I can’t pretend to be your girlfriend.”

Nayeon is taken aback by Sana’s words as soon as they leave her mouth. She thinks to what Jihyo told her. She was looking closely.

This entire time, was it Nayeon who only had feelings for Sana?

“What do you mean?” Nayeon’s speaks, feeling extremely hurt. “Was it me? Did I do something wrong? I tried to be a good partner.”

“Wrong?” Sana laughs. Everything Nayeon did was the right thing. She’s too amazing, too kind, too sweet, too caring. “Nothing you did, over the past few days was wrong. Everything was right.”

“Then what is it?” Nayeon seeks for the true answer. She feels hurt, but Sana must have her reasons. “Why do you want to stop? I–I’m okay with it” She says with much difficulty. She isn’t okay with it. “Just give me a reason.” She just wants to hear that she wasn’t alone in this.

“It’s too much.” Sana shakes her head, backing away from Nayeon whose concern was building up again. “Being around you is too much.”

Nayeon’s frown deepens as Sana’s frustration is voiced in her words. How was it too much?

“This whole experience? From meeting your parents who are the loveliest people on this planet to spending time with you – it makes me want things I can’t have. My parents don’t even spend time with me; they can’t take time out for their own daughter. I come here, and your parents are so welcoming, they treat me like I’m their daughter. I keep telling myself not to have expectations. But it’s so damn hard.” Sana breaks down, letting Nayeon see the fragile side of her she rarely shows.

Behind that façade of happiness that Sana keeps in front of friends and strangers was a lonely girl who just needed some love. Nayeon’s eyes well up as she hears Sana talk, heart hurting for her. Sana, who always gives more love than she receives. Sana, who never lets the smile slip off her face. Nayeon hates that she never saw through it.

“And then, there’s you.” Sana looks up to Nayeon with a teary smile that’s enough to completely crack her heart into two. “There’s you, Im Nayeon. You, who always puts others before you. You, who constantly shower people with love. Why is it that I feel greedy when I’m with you? Why is it, that I fell in love with _you_? Why did I reach for something I can’t have? I know I put myself into this position. I held hope. Hope, that maybe it will be within reach.”

With that, Sana completely shatters, crying endlessly.

Nayeon only watches.

She only watches because she doesn’t know what to do. She’s scared to approach Sana. She’s scared she’ll be pushed away.

But Nayeon can’t bear it.

The way Sana’s shoulders shake and her cries that fill up the room are both enough for Nayeon to get her act together.

She’s by Sana’s side by an instant, pulling her into her arms. She struggles to keep her there for a moment, but Nayeon doesn’t relent. “Shh.” Nayeon rubs Sana’s back to get her to quieten down. It works and Sana’s cries turn into sniffles.

“You know, you’re a lot denser than I expected. But that’s also me, so I guess we’re well matched.” Nayeon chuckles, wiping away Sana’s tears. The look of confusion on her face reminds Nayeon that Sana can’t really read what’s going on in her mind. “I love you, I do. I had to talk to Jihyo about it because I wasn’t sure what I was feeling. Just, being around you made me so happy. Not only that, it became so natural to hold your hand or to kiss you. On top of that, it was so hard to keep my cool around you. And when Nayoung was flirting with you today, I was really ready to murder her.”

Sana looks at Nayeon as if she’s grown another head.

“What?” Nayeon asks fearfully. “Did I say something wrong?”

“You love _me_?” Sana points to herself.

“Yes, I love you.” Nayeon repeats.

“Are you sure?” Sana checks Nayeon’s head for injuries.

“Excuse me, I’m a hundred and ten percent sure.” Nayeon uses Sana’s words from when they sealed the deal.

Sana’s eyes water again and Nayeon fears she hurt her with her words. “Hey, why are you crying? I don’t want to see you cry, it makes me cry!”

“These are happy tears.” Sana shakes her head, smiling through her watery eyes.

“Happy tears?” Nayeon is in shock. Those exist?

“Yes, Nayeon. Happy tears.” Sana rolls her eyes. “I can’t believe I almost left.”

Nayeon whips her head up to meet Sana’s gaze. She has the audacity to blush and Nayeon shakes her head.

“You were going to leave me with my crazy family.” Nayeon pretends to be hurt.

“They’re a lovely family!” Sana argues on their behalf.

“I’ve lost you already.” Nayeon cries out exaggeratedly.

“Can you come here please.” Sana points to the empty space they left in the middle.

“Why?”

“So that I can kiss you, dumbass.”

“Wait–”

Sana pulls Nayeon closer by the collar of her shirt and Nayeon gasps as soon as Sana’s lips are on hers. Nayeon feels like her heart is going to explode in her chest. With their feelings out in the open, the kiss feels a hundred times more fulfilling than the ones they shared over the week. Sana’s kisses make Nayeon feel helpless. They make her feel like she’s sinking, yet the arm around her waist keeps her afloat.

She kisses Nayeon carefully, but Nayeon doesn’t want the caution. She slips her right hand behind Sana’s neck and pulls her onto her lap. A soft groan escapes Sana’s lips as she threads her hands in Nayeon’s hair. Her parted lips meet Nayeon’s and Sana feels like she’s on fire.

Nayeon’s touch burns her skin and it keeps her warm.

\---

They kiss for seconds, minutes, hours. Nayeon doesn’t even realise when it passes midnight. Only when she reaches for her phone, is when she sees the time and hesitantly pulls away from Sana’s warm embrace despite her whines.

It was officially Christmas.

Nayeon rummages around for the purple box that she hid away the day before. Sana watches her with curious eyes and sulks when she isn’t able to see what Nayeon was doing. Nayeon smiles as she fishes the silver bracelet and keeps it in her hand.

Sana’s eyes shine as Nayeon walks towards her and she gasps when Nayeon kneels beside her, holding her hands. She watches Nayeon open her left hand. There rests a silver bracelet with a simple heart charm hanging off the end.

“When I saw this in the store, I don’t know why, but it immediately drew me in. I think that perhaps my heart knew what I was feeling before my mind.” Nayeon clips it on for her. “I know that we came here as fake girlfriends and I know we’ve had a really messy night – but do you think we could try this? Us? As real girlfriends?”

Sana is overwhelmed. She can’t voice what she wants to say, so she nods and is rewarded with a heart stopping grin from Nayeon. She thinks she should show her gratitude with actions so she surges forward and kisses Nayeon, hoping to express herself correctly.

“Oh, and Merry Christmas.” Nayeon giggles as Sana looks at her in shock.

“I didn’t even get you anything!” Sana panics, but Nayeon is quick to reassure her that it’s unneeded. She’s already blessed with Sana this Christmas and that’s enough for her.

“Another kiss will do.” Nayeon jokes, but Sana takes her seriously and plants a kiss on Nayeon’s cheeks, and her lips.

“You’re amazing.” Sana confesses. It makes Nayeon blush and Sana is filled with glee because the tables are turned for once.

“Do I meet your standards for a good partner now?” Nayeon leans her chin on Sana’s knee.

“You already met them way before I asked. I was just teasing you back then – I never expected you to be serious.” Sana shamefully admits.

“I was played?” Nayeon gasps.

“Please, I’m sure you enjoyed it.” Sana rolls her eyes at Nayeon’s antics.

“That, I did.” Nayeon chuckles.

And it was honestly the best thing she ever did.

\---

Nayeon almost blows Jihyo and Jeongyeon’s ears off the next morning when she tells her about Sana being her official girlfriend.

“I didn’t lie about Chaeyoung’s activities just for you to ruin our ears.” Jeongyeon groans.

“What?” Nayeon exclaims.

“Huh? Oh, would you look at that, someone’s here. Bye Nayeon.” Jeongyeon hangs up as quickly as she spills the truth.

Sana receives a better reaction than Nayeon does. Momo at least congratulates her and Mina relays how happy she is for her. She has a feeling that the seven girls held a bet on their relationship but Sana doesn’t mention it.

(Momo told Jihyo about Sana’s feelings for Nayeon because she was too damn stubborn. Jihyo planned the date issue with Nayeon’s mother and made sure Chaeyoung wasn’t free. Yes, they did have a bet on how long it would take them to confess. And yes, it was the maknae line that won)

\---

Nayeon’s mother grins at the two as soon as she sees them in the morning. She already hears about the confessing from Jihyo and is extremely happy because her daughter is finally ready to settle down. She looks at them with tears in her eyes because they are beautiful together.

The families all huddle up near the Christmas tree and hand out presents. Nayeon is standing in the corner just with Sana though. She wants to keep the rest of the trip between the two of them and Sana thinks it’s a brilliant idea.

She doesn’t really pay attention to the present opening because the best present is beside her. Sana’s hands are intertwined with hers and everything is great.

Sometime during the day, Nayeon and Sana are pushed under the mistletoe and they roll their eyes at Yoona.

“It’s tradition.” She shrugs and walks away.

“Well, if you insist.” Nayeon plays along, bringing Sana close and pressing her lips against hers.

There are whistles and cheers and claps and Sana is the one to shyly pull back first because she’d rather kiss Nayeon when the whole family wasn’t watching. (She had to promise that to Nayeon too).

The rest of day passes by with a lot of baking. Or, well, attempts at baking gingerbread men. It doesn’t really go to plan and Nayeon and Sana have flour and eggs all over their hair because they thought having a food fight was a good idea.

They get scolded by Nayeon’s mother and decide to use the chance to sneak back to their lake house. They don’t come back until dinner time. Sana blames Nayeon’s increased appetite and everyone takes it the wrong way.

\---

The following few days fly by quickly. Nayeon takes Sana to a ski resort one day (it stopped snowing outside) and regrets it because Sana beats Nayeon down the hill and it was only her first-time skiing. Another day disappears by just staying in bed. Nayeon and Sana didn’t want to leave the warmth of their lake house and Nayeon tries to cook for Sana. It didn’t really end well and Sana had to take over.

Now, it was officially the eve of Sana’s birthday. While Nayeon made a promise to Sana about a crazy day, she really didn’t want to share her with anyone else.

Nayeon worries over her plan. It’s very simple but she was on short notice. Jihyo, Jeongyeon and the maknaes send her messages of support and encouragement. She couldn’t really trust Momo and Mina since the duo were Sana’s best friends.

Sana is actually already asleep. Nayeon’s the one still awake because her mind is in overdrive. The surprise is for the morning but Nayeon feels way to worried about the possibility of mishaps because Nayeon equals accidents.

Perhaps she sleeps for a few hours, but Nayeon is awake before her alarm even sounds. She takes a few minutes to herself. Waking up beside Sana has become one of her favourite things because of this trip. With much difficulty, she leaves the warm bed, shuddering as soon as she exits the warm lake house. She rounds the place, setting up the final touches of her surprise.

She thinks it’s a good enough time to wake Sana up. Nayeon picks up her guitar, testing the strings and taking a deep breath before walking back inside.

As soon as she strums the first notes of the song, Nayeon sees Sana move around in bed. She’s a little scared that she’ll be waking up a sleeping lion, but continues because it was _for_ Sana.

She sees that Sana’s eyes are fluttering open slowly and Nayeon clears her throat as she begins to sing. She definitely feels the fear building up again, but pushes it down.

 _Take my hand_  
I’ll teach you to dance  
I’ll spin you around  
Won’t let you fall down.

Sana sits up when she hears Nayeon’s melodious voice, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She thinks it’s the most beautiful thing to wake up to.

 _Would you let me lead?_  
You can step on my feet  
Give it a try  
It will be alright

She never moves her gaze off Nayeon as she strums. She’s in her own world when she plays and she pours her soul into her singing.

 _The room’s hush hush_  
And now’s our moment  
Take it in  
Feel it all  
And hold it  
Eyes on you  
Eyes on me  
We’re doin’ this right

 _'Cause lovers dance when they're feelin' in love_  
Spotlight's shinin' it's all about us  
It's all about us  
And every heart in the room will melt  
This is a feeling I've never felt but  
It's all about us

Sana’s unaware that she starts crying by the time Nayeon finishes her song. Nayeon is there by her side, wiping them away and she laughs because she’s already crying in the morning. She thanks Nayeon with a kiss (on her cheek because she whines about having morning breath).

“Happy birthday Sana. There’s more for you outside. I think it started snowing again?” Nayeon gets Sana’s attention immediately.

“I hope you didn’t cook.” Sana panics when she sees the table of food outside.

“Do you really think I’d want to risk your life on your birthday?” Nayeon laughs and heads out the door to let Sana change.

She looks up and ensures the snow machine is working on both sides, glad that nothing is out of the ordinary for the plan for the day.

Nayeon freezes when Sana is at the door, walking out carefully. She’s giggling as soon as she exits and it’s definitely because of the snow. Maybe Nayeon isn’t that bad at organising surprises.

She guides Sana to their table outside and pulls out the chair for her, even wrapping a blanket around her girlfriend because Nayeon knew Sana wouldn’t be wearing one. She digs in almost immediately when Nayeon uncovers the food.

“So, this fake snow is a nice touch.” Sana laughs as Nayeon looks at her with surprise. “But in all seriousness, this was lovely. I didn’t expect anything after you gifted me something on Christmas already. Thank you, cutie.”

Nayeon flushes and Sana doesn’t seem to realise the slip up she made. She’s not used to hearing endearing terms, even if it’s something simple.

“Thank you for making my birthday memorable. It’s been a while since I’ve been treated like this and if you keep spoiling me, I’ll have high expectations.” Sana teases.

Nayeon chuckles and leans forward, kissing Sana’s forehead. “I honestly don’t mind spoiling you, so long as I see this smile on your face.”

It was Sana’s turn to blush and she slaps Nayeon’s arm because she’s also embarrassed.

“For the rest of time, I’ll be with you and I’ll shower you with the love that you deserve.” Nayeon proclaims. Sana knows that it’s filled with sincerity.

“And I’ll do the same. Saying yes to you was the best thing I ever did.” Sana grins.

“Oh? Then asking for a date was the best thing I ever did.” Nayeon pulls Sana towards her.

“Because it gave me you.”


End file.
